inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I Will Try To Fix You
(-N O T E-:I already have AneglKeeve's Permission To Use Her Char.Yes,This Is Canon.This Takes Place During Yamazaki Ichiro's And Yokou Kagayaki's Childhood.) I Will Try To Fix You. He kneeled in defeat,anger and emotion. Tears stream down your face. He lost something he truly cannot replace. A true friend. A figured walked to him.She lend out her hand Ichiro looked up.It was her. ---- Ichiro sat besides a quiet and pretty girl with long purple hair tied into a ponytail.They sat in awkward silence. Until he broke it. "Im ichiro,And you?" The boy asked politely to the silent girl. The girl just gazed at the ground before awnsering."Yokou..." Ichiro Gave a smile and hopped off the bench.He grabbed a soccer ball that rolled to him. "Do you play?" Ichiro asked again. "Soccer? Not really..." She gazed at the ground again. Ichiro walked to her and shoved the soccer ball to her face "Here! I'll teach you!" The black haired boy awnsered cheerfully. I will try,to fix you.. They began trainning.The sound of laughther,Fustration and concertration filled the gaps and holes of the park. They both fell to the ground exhausted side by side.Grins and sweat on they're faces.Dirt and mud on they're clothes. "That..That was fun!" Yokou claimed cheerfully. "Yeah and your really good!" The comment made Yokou smile but it quickly fades. Ichiro quickly noticed this."Something wrong?" "I have to leave..Bye.." The girl quickly walks away.The boy could only wave his hand. Yokou tilted her head towards the boy one last time before she left.Tears in her eyes quickly streamed down her face.She then continued to walk away to the horizon. ---- She was in the hospital bed. Yes,Her, Yokou. She was deathly pale.Silent more than normal.She was breathing heavyliy. Back at the park,the young Ichiro was waiting at the usual spot. The park bench. The first time he had met Yokou. He was waiting eargerly.Few hours later he noticed something was wrong. He remembered something that Yokou told him during training. "I have an i'llness.." Yokou kicked the ball to Ichiro. Ichiro kicked the ball back swiftly "Really?" The girl only nodded.She kicked it back to the boy again. He kicked it back to Yokou again."Why are you telling me this? Im not saying i dont care just.." Yokou stopped kicking the ball. "Nothing..." She cintinued ti kick the ball to ichiro shortly. "Thats it!" Ichiro ran to the hospital.He arrived and went in.He asked the recptionist. "May i know where Yokou's room is?" he asked the recioptionist. "Yokou Kagayaki? yes her room is just down the hall" The recptionist awnsered. Ichiro bowed and ran to the room quickly.He opened the door and saw yokou in the bed. Then his heart dropped to his stomach. Tears stream down your face.When you lose something you cannot replace He could feel the tears burning his eyes.The hurt of losing someone you truly liked even if you had just met them a day ago. "Y-Yokou" The boy stammered and went to the weak girl's bed.He holded her hand tightly. He then let go and went to the park again.His hair covering his face. ---- He kneeled in defeat,anger and emotion. Tears stream down your face. He lost something he truly cannot replace. A true friend. A figured walked to him.She lend out her hand Ichiro looked up.It was her. "Yokou?" The figure only gave a small smile. Ichiro took her hand pulled her down and embraced her in a tight hug. Yokou melted into the hug and felt warmth and comfront. A soccer ball rolled and break the two friends hug. Ichiro and Yokou gazed at it for awhile.They then hold each side of the ball and stood up and raised the ball. "Sakka Yarouze!" They said with a bright grin on they're faces. I will try to fix you. Done Hey Minna! I Hoped You Enjoy That~ Took Me A Long Time To Finish And I Hope You Enjoyed~! (I Do Not Own Inazuma Eleven,Ichiro Or Fix You.They All Belong To They're Respectove Owners.The Story And Yokou However I Do Own So Please Do Not Try And Copy This!) Yo~!!Ais Kream Waz Here!! (talk) 19:24, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions